Due to the worldwide shortage of energy, solar power generation, which is also referred to as photovoltaic power generation, is widely used in many regions.
In a solar power generation system, photovoltaic panels transform optical energy into electric energy. Since the electric energy outputted by the photovoltaic panels is direct current power, the direct current power needs to be converted into alternating current power by an inverter in order to be fed into the power grid. This process is referred to as grid connection.
In order to ensure safety and reliability during operation of the inverter, there is a need to determine whether the insulation of the alternating current power grid at the output side of the inverter meets the requirement.
In the conventional art, the insulation condition of the alternating current power grid at the output side of the inverter is determined with the following method: a potential is introduced from the direct current side into the alternating current side via a resistor, and a signal related to the alternating current side is collected and calculated to determine the insulation condition of the alternating current side. This method involves complex hardware as well as complex software.
Therefore, it is provided by those skilled in the art a grid-connected inverter safety detection device and a grid-connected inverter safety detection method, with which the insulation condition of the alternating current side at the output terminals of the inverter can be detected in a simple manner.